A Sparrow, a Swann and a Burn
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: Takes Place at the end of "At Worlds End". Elizabeth need's Pardon papers. Flora need a safe haven for her and Samuel. Jack need eternal life. But is that really what each of them wants.


June, 14th, 1743

My life hasn't been very long nor has it been very short. It hasn't been very exciting or boring. I'm normal that's why this has been so challenging for me to write. I truly can find nothing of interest to record. I doubt anyone will read this, or if they do will find it of any value to society. A memoir is to Chronicle a person's achievements in life and their feelings on them now. I haven't achieved anything to look back upon, so my feelings at his point are insignificant.

I was born off the coast of the Pacific Ocean in a small town outside of London. I was neither rich nor poor, but I happened to be much better off than most of those around me. My Father died in the winter of 1727. I was only 5, my brother a newborn babe. Mother found it difficult to cope and decided rashly to move back to the city. There we stayed with my Mothers youngest brother Henry. He had just been married and welcomed us with open arms until my Mother, Susan, Was able to move into their childhood home. My Mother's family was quiet wealthy at one point and the family name still held much value and honor with it. I will not bore you with my Mothers tragic tale of suffrage and turmoil, but I will tell you this, of the 5 siblings she had, all were boys. Only 3 of those boys lived. The first born, Jonathon, died of Tuberculosis when he was only 9, and the Sixth, Thomas, just refused to be born and took my Grandmother with him. Leaving my Mother, age 8, to care for her brother's because my Grandfather was strictly against Servants raising his children. She gave everything to them, all the years of her youth. She almost didn't marry my father because she was worried about leaving Henry. If it wasn't for my uncle Weatherby promising to take care of him, I may have never been born.

When my Mother passed there was nothing left in London for Samuel, my Brother, and I. Being only 17 and with no dowry to my name It was either find a relative to take us in or Whore myself out to the highest bidder. The later would only occur in the worst case scenario. Thankfully it did not have to come to that. My uncle Weatherby once again came to my rescue and offered us a home under his roof. I wrote to him and gave him my gratitude weeks before departing on the Wind-bearer. I can't wait to see him and Cousin Elizabeth as well. It has been far too long. Elizabeth and I used to be so close before her mother passed and her Father was given the tittle of Governor of Port Royal. She told me everything and I kept no secrets from her. We kept in touch through letters but it wasn't the same. About 3 years ago her letters began to come less often. She wrote me about Commodore Norington's proposal briefly and her encounter with a Pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. That portion of the letter was much longer than that of the proposal. It must have been so exciting meeting a Pirate. Though I doubt I'd think that if it were I. To even fathom it, gives me chills. I must go for Samuel is calling. Two days before my 18th Birthday.

~Truly Yours,

Flora Burn

I closed my journal and quickly went up on deck. The men were screaming something and I couldn't make it out. I found my brother on the Starboard side of the ship by a canon.

"What is it Samuel, What's happening?" I asked staring out at the ocean. Another ship was present on the horizon. One with Black Sails.

"Pirates." He spoke with the excitement and fear of the 15 year old boy that he was. Excited because of the stories he's heard from the Sailors and frightened because of them as well. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the cabin we shared. "What are you doing Flora? Let go!" He screamed.

"You need to stay down here. Do you understand?" I ordered.

"Why? I coul-" I cut him off.

"Because I can't lose you too." He looked at me with saddened eyes. " Do you realize how much you mean to me Sam." I almost yelled as I embraced him.

"But I could be of use" His voice was full of crushed ambitions.

"You'll only get in the way Samuel." He slowly stepped back from the cabin door, defeated. "I'm going to talk to the Captain. I'll be backs soon." I assured him. Samuel nodded his head and sat on the bed. I took that as my queue to leave.

I once again ventured onto the deck. The Crew was chaotic as the ship came closer. I walked quickly up the stairs to the Helm.

"Captian!" I called

"Not now Ms. Burn!" He shouted as I walked towards him.

"Can we not out run them?" I asked slightly frazzled.

"No we cannot. We caught sight of them too late." He admitted ashamed. I looked from the Captains face to the rapidly approaching black sails of the Pirate ship.

"What could we possibly have that they would want?" I asked to no one. But the Captain avoided my gaze. "This is just a Passenger ship, Correct?"

"We do have other cargo on board Ms. Burn." He admitted annoyed.

"What cargo would that be Captian!" my voice carried such rage. How dare he put Samuel and I's lives in danger.

"Nothing of substantial value, just blank Pardon papers signed by the King."

"AND YOU DON'T THINK PIRATS WOULD FIND THOSE OF USE!" I screamed.

"Ms. Burns, I will ask you to calm down…"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING CAPTIAN."

"So be it then." He said as he called over two sailors they each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me down to my cabin. There I was pushed with such force I landed flat of the ground. Samuel rushed to my side and helped me to my feet as the door was closed and locked from the outside.

"What happened?" Samuel asked worried.

"The Captain forgot to inform us we were not the only cargo aboard this ship." He looked at me confused. "Blank Pardon papers signed by the king are also aboard." I walked to the port hole on the far side of the cabin and stared out the glass window. The ship was right next to us now. Samuel came closer and I backed away to allow him a look. As he peered out the small circular window, Cannons were fired. We both fell back onto the bed. Screams and gun fire were heard over head, then Canons again.

"We need to get out of here" Samuel said walking to the Cabin door.

"They locked it." I said frustrated, but he ignored me and proceeded to pull on the handle. As he did that, I was met with an ear shattering sound. I was on the ground, wood and glass surrounded me. Something warm pooled around me and I felt like when I was bucked off my horse, Shocked. I slowly pushed myself onto my knees. The Cabin was full of dust and the sun light shone through the hole behind me. "Sam!" I called frightened. I was met with a faint voice from across the Cabin.

"Flora…" I slowly pulled my self over glass and debris to find him hunched in pain by the Desk.

"Sam, Are you ok?" I asked as I reached over to pet his hair. Only to feel a Warm liquid on his scalp, I pulled my hand back and examined it through the dust filled room. The sunlight hit my palm and I saw dark red Blood dripping from my fingertips.

"I, I Don't know." he said barely audible. I slowly turned Sam over and found his skull to be bleeding heavily, but besides that only scrapes and bruises. I felt flustered and angry. The cannon fire continued above. I Turned to the damn door and pounded on it. Screaming. Not even yelling words. Just plain screaming. "Flora." Sam called and I stopped my insanity for a brief moment, turning to him as he sat up against the desk. "Do you smell smoke?"

I inhaled deeply and pulled myself to a whole in the wall. I peered up to the deck and saw flames. I almost fainted. The ship was on fire. THE SHIP WAS ON BLOODY FIRE. I sat for a moment. Until Sam's voice pulled me back.

"Flora?"

"The Ships on fire." I whispered. Wait, I whispered…I closed my eyes and listened intently. I no longer heard any screaming or Canon fire. Was it over? I forced myself to stand and limped over to the door.

"Flora?"

"SHHHH"

Footsteps were coming closer. Was it the Captain? The door jiggled and I stepped back next to Sam and collapsed onto the floor. I heard a grunt of frustration then whoever it was kicked the door. It still didn't budge. Sam placed his head in my lap and I slowly petted his hair with my left hand. I looked around me and found a pistol from the gun case in the corner. I grabbed it with my right hand and pointed it at the door. My arm was shaking as I thought about what I was about to do. Finally I heard a click and bang come from behind the door. Something broke through and splinters shot out ever directions. The door swung open to reveal a man with long filthy strands of hair surrounding his face and tanned skin. He was obviously intoxicated. He had facial hair neatly groomed to a specific style and a red cloth wrapped around his head. His dark brown eyes passed right over us as he walked across the room and pick up an old debris covered hat from the ground. He placed it upon his head before turning back to the door and proceeding out. I began to sigh in relief and lower the pistol, when he stopped and turned to face us. I rapidly raised the pistol again and stared at the man. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, a look of bewilderment.

"Now are you really going to shoot me, Love?" He asked knowing the answer and flashed a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I almost lowered the gun until Sam coughed and moaned. I looked to Sam, worry spread across my face and I once again aimed the gun at the Pirates head. The Man's eyes widened as he came closer. "He doesn't look so good"

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled, tears beginning to fall from the corners of my eyes as I cocked the Pistol preparing to fire. The Pirate backed away hands by his head.

"Now love, if you two stay here you are going to die." He began to explain slowly as if I were I child.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" He rolled his eyes and slowly took a step closer. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE, PIRATE!"

"Call me a sucker for a pretty face." He said as he reached for the gun and placed his rough palm on top of my scratched knuckles. I let him take it as I swallowed hard and let the tears over take me. The smoke began to flow into the Cabin from above. "Love, we need to leave." I simply nodded my head and began to help Sam stand. He was having a rough time and the Pirate, Rushed, grabbed Sam and threw him over his shoulder. I followed close behind as we ran up the stairs, my legs collapsing under me, twice. As I pulled myself back up the second time I saw Papers sticking out from the Pirates back pocket.

On the Deck I heard people calling orders, and men going back to the Ship with the torn black sails. I looked around and saw none of the sailors I had grown accustomed to during my voyage.

"Where are the sailors?" I asked The Pirate with the unusual facial hair.

"The same place you're going" he said pointing over the rail of the ship at the small life boats.

"Are you insane my Brother is bleeding and barley conscience? He won't survive in one of those small boats."

"Well" He started out annoyed. "Then I guess you're going to stay here and burn to death. I did more than I was asked of me by getting you two up here."

He was about to continue when a feminine voice from the dark ship rang across the water.

"Jack! Hurry up with those pardons. My men are waiting." I stared across the water at the figure whose voice rang so clearly over the destruction around me. She had long blonde hair. Her locks were stained by smoke, dirt and blood. Her skin tanned from long hours in the sun shone like bronze, her piercing gaze.

"Elizabeth!" I called running to the edge. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Flora!" She called back in shock. Fear evident in her eyes. "What? How?"

"Did Uncle not tell you? Mother passed. He invited Samuel and I to stay with you." I said franticly. Why was she over there, alone, on a Pirate ship of all places?

"JACK!" She screamed at the man behind me.

"What?" he moaned annoyed.

"Bring them over here and we'll be on our way." She said rather frenzied. Jack looked from me to Elizabeth than back again. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and began to walk over the gang plank that connected the two ships. Carrying Sam rather roughly for my taste. I followed closely behind trying not to look down. I was succeeding too, until the Captain Yelled from below:

"Ms. Burn! Where are you going?" I ignored him, or tired, for I myself had no suspicion. The water below scared me. Chilled me down to the bones.

"hurry it up, love" The man named Jack called from the ship. I hadn't realized I stopped walking.

As I reached the ship I ran to Elizabeth wrapping my arms around her waist. Her arms enveloped me and held tightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Pirate named Jack slowly lay Sam on the Deck. Elizabeth let go and wiped my tears. There was so much I wanted to ask her. So much I needed to know. But at that moment Sam needed me. Both of us slowly walked over to Sam as Jack began wrapping his head with a Bandage that a heavier man with scraggly mutton chops had handed him. Elizabeth watched, distrustful. Never removing her eyes from Jack's hands. I on the other hand couldn't remove my gaze from Sam's slowly moving chest. Was he having trouble breathing? Was his heart beating?

Jack finished and ordered two men to carry him below deck to Elizabeth's Cabin.

"I hope you don't mind, your highness" He said the last part sarcastically.

"Of course not Jack, It's only appropriate, considering they are my Family." She said her face unreadable.

"Family?" he said with the most curious look upon his face. His gaze fell from Elizabeth to me. Who was this Pirate called Jack? "I don't see the resemblance. She's much too pretty." My eyes widened as my cheeks darkened a shade. Curse my pale skin. Elizabeth sighed and walked closer to Jack as he smirked.

"Where are the papers Jack?"

"What papers?" He asked teasingly. Elizabeth's eyes traveled to the papers sticking out from Jack's pocket. "Oh these papers" He held them in front of her nose. "Well let's see I was able to recover twenty signed slips of this fine paper here. So that's…" The pirate wiggled his fingers pretending to count "Ah yes, fifteen for me and my men and…five for you"

"I think you missed counted Jack." Elizabeth said irritated "You only have ten men right now"

"Yes, right now" he said in a slurred fashion. "But latter…"

"Latter Jack! I need ten now!" What was going on?

"what will you be doing for these Ten papers?" Jack asked in a hushed tone. Obviously meant to be heard by my dear cousin and not me. Elizabeth and this man weren't, were they? What happen to Norrington and that Will fellow? The two got closer until their bodies touched. This was highly inappropriate.

"How about I don't sneak into your cabin and kill you tonight?" Elizabeth said in a threatening manner. Kill? What has happened to Elizabeth?

"Fair enough, here you go" He handed half the papers to Elizabeth as he stepped away from her. "Ten Pardon papers"

"Thank you Jack" She took them and stuffed them in her shirt. "Flora, shall we go see how Sam's doing?" I nodded and fallowed Elizabeth down the stairs and to a very nice cabin. There Sam was sleeping on a large bed. The sheets were red velvet and the frame was made of mahogany. A table, covered in charts and food, is a few paces to the left. Elizabeth motions to a chair I sit as she makes tea. Just like the old Lizzy.

"Elizabeth" I began. "What" she cuts me off.

"We have a lot to talk about." I nodded again and looked to Sam. " My father never told me about his offer. Sadly I doubt he will now." 

"Why?"

"He's dead Flora" Uncle Weatherby was dead…How? Why? When? I looked to Elizabeth all these questions evident on my face. "It's a long story"

"And you're a…Pirate now?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yes, That too is a long story." She said handing me a glass of the tea she had been brewing.

"Who is that man?"

"That, Is Jack Sparrow." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"The pirate you wrote me off." I looked to the door and then back. "He doesn't seem all that enchanting like you said in your letter." Elizabeth glared daggers at me.

"First impressions are often wrong. He is the scum of the earth. I recant on all I said before."

"Alright" I said placing my tea to my lips and sipping. I couldn't resist anymore. "So, what are the Pardons for?"

"My crew they are docked off the coast of Singapore. It's always handy to have a backup plan just in case." Her crew? That meant.

"You're a Captain?" She nodded. "That's wonderful Elizabeth. You always did love the Open sea"

"Yes. I am very happy." She said looking out the port hole as a wave crashed by. She sounded anything but.

"No you're not. What's wrong" I asked placing a hand on her knee.

"Do you remember when I wrote you about that boy? The one who we found floating on the Water?" She asked, reminiscent.

"Yes. William Turner right? I also recall you were fond of him." I said teasingly

"I am still very fond of him." She said looking at me "We are married. I'm now Elizabeth Turner." I smiled

"Congratulations Lizzy! When was the wedding?"

"well, there wasn't really a wedding per say." I looked at her confused. "The captain of this ship, called the Black Pearl, Married us during a rather nasty confrontation."

"Where is he, I want to meet him?" At this she grew sad.

"He can't be with me due to unavoidable circumstances." I better change the subject. 

"Who's the Captain of this ship?" I asked curious.

"Well right now I have no idea, nor do I care. Jack will tell you it's him and Barbosa will tell you something else entirely." That question seemed to work she was back to herself. But her answer did not satisfy me.

"I see, I am stuck on an unstable Pirate ship…this is brilliant, bloody brilliant."

"Well not for long. I'm going to see to it that we stop in Port Royal and drop you two off." She stated placing her tea on the table.

"What! Elizabeth where are we to go when we get there. You said yourself, your father is dead. His home will not be there to welcome us. We are homeless. Why can't we just stay with you?" I begged.

"A pirate ship is nowhere for someone like you" She said defensively, eyes stern.

"How Hypocritical of you! You and I are exactly the same. If you can do this so can I" I said standing my sun bleached hair falling from its now almost destroyed bun.

"I won't put you in danger like that. You won't be doing it on my ship!"

"She can do it on mine." A voice offered from the door way. We had been so lost in our argument we hadn't heard him enter. There stood Jack Sparrow rum in hand looking me up and down. "But if you're too much like dear old Lizzy here I might have to shoot you."


End file.
